Prisionero de Guerra
Un prisionero de guerra es alguien, ya sea un civil o combatiente, que queda bajo la custodia de una potencia enemiga durante o inmediatamente después de un conflicto armado. Usos Personal de San Jerónimo Durante la ocupación por parte de FOX en la Península de San Jerónimo, Roy Campbell fue hecho prisionero como el único sobreviviente de la unidad de Boinas Verdes, enviados a investigar la región. Peace Sentinel Los Peace Sentinels mantenido varios prisioneros de guerra en sus bases, la mayoría de los cuales eran sandinistas, aunque algunos no tenían vínculos con el FSLN. Al menos uno de los cuales era también un ex soldado americano a quien los soldados soviéticos tuvo cautivo cuando se hicieron cargo de la base de misiles de EE.UU. en Nicaragua hiriéndolo de gravedad. Militaires Sans Frontières/Outer Heaven Mientras reclutaban aliados potenciales durante el Incidente Peace Walker, los Militaires Sans Frontières encarcelaban a los soldados que se negaban a unirse de forma inmediata, en el calabozo de Mother Base. El espía de la KGB Vladimir Zadornov también fue hecho prisionero por MSF tras que su participación en los planes de los Peace Sentinels se descubriera, así como su intento de matar a Big Boss. En 1995, Outer Heaven comenzó tomando a miembros de la Resistencia como prisioneros, incluyendo al Hermano de Jennifer. Él, junto con otros dos prisioneros, fueron usados como escudos humanos por el mercenario Dirty Duck durante su pelea con Solid Snake. Snake, antes se había dejado atrapar por las fuerzas de Outer Heaven para localizar a Gray Fox, quien permanecía cautivo desde la Operación Intrude N312. Al menos un prisionero era consciente de que Big Boss era el líder tanto de FOXHOUND y Outer Heaven, advirtiendo a Snake de esto tras ser rescatado por el último. Mozambique Gray Fox fue hecho prisionero y torturado como soldado de la RENAMO durante la guerra civil de Mozambique, hasta que Big Boss lo liberarlo. Irak Liquid Snake fue hecho prisionero por los iraquíes durante la Primera Guerra del Golfo, y se mantuvo como tal hasta que fue rescatado por las fuerzas de EE.UU. en 1994. Milicia del Medio Oriente Soldados del Medio Oriente, quienes peleaban contra las PMC en 2014, algunas veces capturaban a soldados de Praying Mantis quienes eran llevados a una casa de seguridad.Los cuerpos de cuatro soldads de PMC pueden ser vistos en dos cuartos de la Casa de Seguridad de la Milicia. Pieuvre Armement Algunos rebeldes sudamericanos fueron capturados por Pieuvre Armement en 2014. Algunos gueron capturados en Cove Valley Village donde esperaban ser ejecutados, mientras otros fueron retenidos en una instalación de confinamiento cerca de la Mansión Vista Uso no confirmado McDonell Benedict Miller fue capturado por los vietnamitas durante la guerra de Vietnam e interrogado como prisionero de guerra, antes de escapar y finalmente decapitar al jefe interrogador. Durante la guerra civil de Liberia, varios miembros de una célula terrorista de Liberia, responsable de matar soldados estadounidenses, fueron capturados por un Solidus Snake adolescente. A continuación, ordenó al niño soldado bajo su mando en la Unidad Small Boy, Jack the Ripper decapitar a diez de ellos como un "regalo de cumpleaños". .Metal Gear Solid 2 comic Solidus Snake: Felíz cumpleaños, Destripador. (le da un cuchillo a Jack) Aquí, es tuyo. (Se mueve hacia diez prisioneros) Ahora, sopla las velas. // Raiden: Diez de ellos. Uno por cada año de mi vida. Solidus les llamaba escoria terrorista de Liberia. El Solidus me dice que ellos han matado americanos inocentes, que ellos merecían morir. No me importa. Solo sabía lo que tenía que hacer. (Jack corre hacía el primer prisionero, luego coloca su cuchillo recientemente adquirido en el cuello del soldado) Yo suavemente acaricie el cuello del de Liberia hombre, como si preparara la primer de afeitada. (Jack lentamente mueve la cuchilla hacia abajo.) Sintiéndola. Buscando sola la correcta... (tajada) Diez. // (Cae la cabeza) Solidus: Ese es mi muchacho. Sigue... // Raiden: Nueve. (tajada) // Solidus: Sóplalas todas o no tendrás tu deseo. // Raiden: No me importa. Ocho. (tajada) Mis deseos nunca se cumplen de todos modos. // Solidus: Ese es mi pequeño Jack el Destripador. // Raiden: Solidus... mi my supuesto "padre". Él parecía orgulloso de mi. No me importa. Siete. (tajada) Hoy tengo diez años y no me importa nada más. Detrás de escenas Los Prisioneros de Guerra, a menudo aparecen como personajes en la saga Metal Gear, con el jugador teniendo la opción de salvarlos, y en algunos casos de recrutarlos. En el Metal Gear original, el jugador tiene que rescatar a un gran porcentaje de los prisioneros para ganar la confianza de Jennifer y permitiéndole responder a las llamadas de Snake. Además de agradecer a Snake, algunos de los presos también suministrarán consejos al jugador como la forma de proceder a continuación en el juego. Salvar a los prisioneros también da lugar a que el rango del jugador ascienda, resultando en un mayor recuento de munición y salud. La versión para NES fue similar aunque en el manual eran conocidos como "prisioneros de terrorismo". El siguiente Metal Gear en utilizar prisioneros de guerra fue la secuela no-canónica Snake's Revenge. Como en el primer juego, al rescatarles ofrecerían pistas acerca de como continuar con el juego, incrementarían el rango del jugador, aunque a diferencia del primer juego, no es obligatorio rescatarles para completar el juego, fuera de las mejoras. El concepto de los prisioneros de guerra como un elemento de juego no se utilizó canónicamente de nuevo hasta Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, donde el jugador puede localizar y rescatar a prisioneros , reclutándolos en el proceso, después de que la Unidad de Espionaje suministre un informe de espionaje en relación con su detención. En el pack de expansión, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, los mapas del modo Infinity Mission a veces incluye prisioneros de guerra para rescatar. Las ubicaciones de los prisioneros se indican con un icono parecido a barras de la jaula. Dependiendo del tipo de modelo de personaje, la reacción de Roy Campbell para el descubrimiento de un prisionero será diferente. Si el preso bien utilizaba los modelos de los personajes enemigos regulares (por ejemplo, el prisionero era uno de los soldados FOX, uno de los soldados soviéticos Jonathan, uno de los oficiales soviéticos, uno de los científicos / médicos, uno de los mecánicos, uno de los mercenarios Gurlukovich, uno de los sellos, uno de los Tengu, uno de los soldados del genoma, o uno de los militares de alta tecnología) o Johnny, Campbell le identificará como un prisionero enemigo que necesita ser rescatado. Si el jugador encuentra un personaje especial (es decir, ninguno de los personajes principales de'' Portable Ops'', además de Old Snake y Raiden), él o bien les preguntará qué estaban haciendo allí, como si se hubieran ido sin permiso de FOXHOUND o actuará como si sobrevivieron de una misión muy difícil de la que se les creyó muertos, antes de informar que regresen al camión. En Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Solid Snake podía rescatar prisioneros de guerra durante el acto Solid Sun, en Cove Valley Village y la Instalación de Confinamiento resultando en que los soldados devuelvan el favor desbloqueando varios cobertizos para que el jugador almacene. Ambos casos también resultan en una mayor afinidad con respecto a los soldados. Si se rescataba a los prisioneros de guerra en la Instalación de Confinamiento, dos soldados de guerrilla acompañarían a Snake. En Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, el jugador puede rescatar vía fulton a varios prisioneros de guerra y los reclutarlos en MSF. Los prisioneros son identificables como personajes vestidos con monos de color amarillo con las letras "PS" en la parte posterior. Cuan do el jugador se encuentra en las proximidades de un prisionero de guerra durante el juego, ellos hacen un ruido de gruñido. Cuando son rescatados, van a animar a cualquiera o gritar "Wohohoho!". Del mismo modo, al rescatar prisioneras de guerra Kazuhira Millerdará una respuesta diferente a su recuperación. Al ser contratados, se identifican por tener el símbolo "POW" cerca de ellos con un fondo de oro. Varias misiones Ops adicionales se han de rescatar prisioneros como un elemento necesario para completar con éxito la misión En Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, hay cuatro civiles que el jugador puede rescatar que están siendo acosados por Desperado/World Marshal, dos en el Capítulo R-01, uno en el Capítulo R-03, y uno en el Capítulo R-05. Rescatarles a todos recompenará a Raiden con el trofeo/logro "Humanitarian Aid." Sin embargo, los del Capítulo R-01 son los únicosque se ajustan a la definición de prisionero de guerra, ya que son descubiertos y mantenidos cautivos por Desperado immediatamente después de un conflicto armadoantes de que pudieran escapar. Notas y referencias Categoría:Grupos